Cravings Chapter 1
by applesandstrawberries
Summary: L is sick of being surrounded by men all the time. What happens when he starts to crave the company of a girl? Can the Worlds Greatest Detective find what he is looking for? Not sure whether to make it chapters or not, we will see! Please Read and Review!


**A/N I had this idea about L. He is stuck around Light all the time and all the members of the task force and Watari, who are all male. I wondered what would happen if L ever started to crave the company of a girl?**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. Yeah .. It sucks. **

L lay on the lounge at task force headquarters with his hands resting on his stomach. Light sat on the ground, since he was chained to L and he had taken up the entire lounge Light had no choice.

L was getting sick of being chained to Light. He was also getting sick of the other members of the task force. He wasn't getting sick of Watari but he hadn't talked to him as much the last few days.

In all honesty, he was just getting sick of being surrounded by _men_ all the time. L had never felt like this before so he didn't quite know what to make of it. He still couldn't help but crave the company of a woman.

L sighed closing his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do about his little craving as the only thing he had ever craved before was sugar.

L decided to indulge in his craving and stood up from the lounge. He dragged Light along with him walking over to Aizawa. He pulled the key to the cuffs out of his pocket and unlocked his side. Light stared at him with his eyes wide.

"Are you finally taking off these hand cuffs?" Light asked a little hopeful.

But his hopes were short lived as L took Aizawa by the arm and placed the cuff over his wrist tightening it so it fit perfectly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Aizawa stared down at the cuff that now connected him to an equally confused Light.

"I need to go out" L said calmly.

"Alone" He added heading upstairs. He walked into his room and changed from his regular white shirt to a button up shirt, which was also white. He then also changed to a pair of black pants. He even put on a pair of black shoes to match though the shoes didn't have laces.

He then walked back down stairs informing Watari that he was going out and would be back soon. He walked out the doors of the headquarters and down the street toward a small cafe.

Warm air and a sweet coffee aroma hit him as he walked through the door. He looked around seeing only a few people scattered throughout the shop. He moved towards an empty table sitting in his usual crouch position. He stared out the window as it began to rain. He had expected it to start raining any minute.

Two minutes later the waitress came over to take his order.

"Hi there" she said smiling, "What can I get you today?"

"I'll just take a .." L trailed off as he looked up at the young waitress. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life.

She wore long black pants and a short sleeve dark blue top. Her skin was flawless and pale white, complimented by her dark hair which was silky and perfectly straight. She had big eyes surrounded by long black lashes, they appeared to be dark blue in colour and L found himself lost in them.

"Are you O.K sir?" she asked waving her hand, but L was concentrating on her dark lips.

It took L a few moments to break from his trance and he blushed realizing he had been staring.

"I'm sorry" L said looking down at the table trying to hide his face.

"It's O.K" the waitress said smiling again, "Were you going to order?"

"Ohh.. Yes, I'll just have tea, two milks, 18 .." L stopped before the saying the word sugar.

The waitress looked at him with a slight frown, "Tea, two milks?" she asked slowly.

"Yes .. Please" L looked down again feeling another blush spread across his face.

"I'll be right back" she said and walked off to get his tea.

L watched her as she walked away, a weird feeling in his stomach. He had to find out her name. He was going to have to be a little cooler when she came back though. L stood up from his chair and sat back down, sitting properly this time with his feet on the ground.

_Wow this is uncomfortable! _L thought to himself while resting his chin in his palm.

His heart beat a little faster as he saw the waitress walking towards him, tea in hand. He took a deep breath trying to compose himself.

"Here you are sir" The waitress said placing his cup on the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" she smiled and L's heart beat hard against his chest.

"No thankyou, could I ask for your name though?" L said taking a sip of his tea. _YUK! _Lthought to himself_, No sugar_.

The young waitress looked at him with her dark blue eyes and replied, "Kaeda, will that be all?"

L set his cup down and looked back at her "that's a lovely name" he said smoothly taking his hand away from his face and placing it on the arm of his chair.

"Thankyou, what's yours?" Kaeda asked.

L froze for a moment not sure what to tell her, would it be safe to give her his real name?

"Lawliet" he whispered, not actually realizing he had whispered.

He looked up at Kaeda a sudden feeling of adrenaline rushed through him.

"What time do you get off?" L asked taking another sip of his coffee forgetting about how bad it tasted without any sugar.

Kaeda looked surprised for a moment before turning around and looking at a clock behind her.

"Half hour" she said and walked back to the counter looking behind once to see L smiling at her.

L sat in his chair sipping his tea, he had gotten up and poured about 15 sugars into it and was now happy with how it tasted. He watched the clock as it slowly ticked to 2:55, _just five more minutes._

The clock finally ticked over to three o-clock and Kaeda walked back over to him.

"Hey" L stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Hi" Kaeda replied shyly.

"Do you want to go for walk?" L asked her resisting the urge to put his hands in his pockets.

"Umm.. Sure" Kaeda lead the way out the door of the cafe and L followed behind her.

They walked down the street toward a park that was close by and started to follow the path through a garden. It was quiet as they walked along, neither had said anything.

L broke the silence "Soo.. Do you like the rain?" L immediately felt stupid after asking this question.

"Yeah actually, I love the rain" Kaeda answered "Do you?"

"Yes, it's calming" L looked over at her admiring her pale face, her eyes in particular.

"Lawliet is nice name" Kaeda said looking back at him.

"Thanx" L said smiling a little; he liked the way it sounded when she said his name.

"What does it mean?" Kaeda asked, curiosity sounding in her voice.

"Low light" he replied in a smooth tone.

Kaeda stared at him with a soft expression on her face, "That's beautiful".

L and Kaeda found a bench near a flower garden and sat down. L stared at her, again getting lost in her eyes.

"You keep staring at me" Kaeda said smiling.

L blushed, "You're really pretty".

Kaeda was now blushing as well and L's stomach flipped as a delicate pink covered her cheeks and she giggled.

L felt his heart beat fast at the sound. There was something about this girl.

"You're sweet" Kaeda told him moving a little closer to L.

L pulled his phone out of his pocket checking the time.

"It's getting late" he said. "Will your parents be worried?"

Kaeda looked down at her lap and sighed.

"I actually .. Don't have any parents" she said sadly.

L couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry" L said moving closer to Kaeda.

"I don't either"

Kaeda looked up at him her eyes suddenly full of life.

"Really?" she stared at him leaning closer as she waited for his reply.

L forgot what they were talking about for a moment. He breathed in deeply smelling Kaeda's strawberry perfume. Everything in the world was forgotten.

L snapped back to reality and remembered he was supposed to be answering a question.

"Yes, really, I was raised in an orphanage and adopted by a man named Watari"

Kaeda looked at L with wide eyes and moved closer again closing the gap between them.

L felt like his heart would break through his chest and he blushed bright red. He had never felt this way about well .. Anyone before.

L and Kaeda sat staring at each their moment being interrupted when it started to rain. Kaeda looked up and blinked quickly as rain drops fell into her eyes. She looked back at L smiling.

"So who do you live with?" L asked looking at the rain that had gathered on his hand.

"I live with my adopted parents; they're not the greatest people but there all I've got". Kaeda looked down at her lap again as she spoke.

L felt bad and wanted her to be happy again. He thought about what he could say to cheer her up but nothing came to mind.

He kissed her cheek quickly a blush immediately spreading on his face. Kaeda just looked at him surprised, a blush spreading on her own face. She kissed him back and L's heart stopped. He lifted his hand and touched the spot on his cheek where Kaeda had just kissed him.

L sat stunned for a moment. His face almost completely red. He stared into Kaeda's beautiful blue eyes and Kaeda stared back.

L pulled out his phone again and checked the time. It was now 9:00.

"I'd better get you home" L said standing and helping Kaeda up.

They walked back through the garden to a bus stop. They sat and waited for the next bus to come that would take Kaeda home.

"Can I get you number?" L asked taking out his phone again.

"Ohh .. Yeah of course" Kaeda took L's phone and typed in her number.

"Would I be able to take a picture as well?" L turned on the camera on his phone and quickly took a photo of Kaeda just before her bus arrived.

"I'll call you" L said before she got on the bus.

"I hope you do" Kaeda smiled a final time and stepped onto the bus.

The door closed and the bus roared off down the road. L looked at the picture and his heart fluttered. He walked back to task force headquarters with his head in the clouds.

_Kaeda _was all he thought as he walked through the rain, his hands in his pockets.

**A/N So there you have it : ) Soo Sorry about the crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything else.. I am thinking about turning this into my first chapter story but I don't know if it is any good. If enough people like it I will continue with this story so please let me know what you think. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading ! Check out my other stories 'Hidddin Feelings' and 'Lawliet's Lament' Read and Review : ) **

**Bye for now,**

**Maddy Xx**


End file.
